Ginny Weasley and the Marauders
by justAlida
Summary: When Ginny Weasley finds a time turner one year after the war she uses it to go back in time. She wanted to get away from all the memories of the loved ones she lost. She didn't care where she ends up she just wanted to go for while. Join her on this journey in the Marauders final year at Hogwarts where she learns about fun, friendship and freedom
1. Prologue

When Ginny Weasley finds a time turner one year after the war she uses it to go back in time. She wanted to get away from all the memories of the loved ones she lost. She didn't care where she ends up she just wanted to go for while. Join her on this journey in the Marauders final year at Hogwarts where she learns about fun, friendship and freedom

This is my first story so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes and I hope you like the story


	2. Chapter 1

Ginny's POV

Loneliness. That was all I felt. It was may 2nd today. It a year since the war ended. A year since Harry defeated Voldemort. And a year since I lost my brother.

Today we are all at the Burrow. We wanted to be together today. Thinking it will be easier. Well it's not. Everything was fine up until about an hour ago

 _Flashback_

 _We where all sitting in the kitchen talking, having a good time trying to forget everything_

 _Mum was making lunch, George was helping her. The past year was really hard for him. He couldn't be without his twin. Ron had to help him in the shop for a few months_

 _Fleur was sitting next to me and talking with Hermione. We got to know her better and we are great friends with her now. They were talking about little Teddy who was staying with them until Harry and I can take him to live with us. Bill is trying to feed him right now_

 _"Teddy please eat something" said Bill trying to feed him but he still didn't eat_

 _I think he knew what happened today that he lost his parents_

 _Teddy pushed the bowl of food on the floor and made a huge mess_

 _"Oh dear" said mom looking at the mess_

 _We all stood up trying to stop Teddy from crying. Mom walked over_

 _"Fred could you get something to clean this"-_

 _She broke down crying the second she said that all of us soon following_

 _End of flashback_

Now I'm just sitting in my room looking at the wall. I stopped crying a while ago. They tried to get me out of my room but I didn't want to open the door to anyone not even Harry.

They are sitting in the living room I think. I heard them talking. I don't know how they do that. One minute they are crying and the other they are acting as if nothing happened.

I want to get away from here. I have been thinking about this for a while. I want to go somewhere nobody knows me. Of course I'm going to come back. What happened this morning was just too much for me

I stood up from my bed opening the door creeping down the hallway. I walked into Ron's room. Harry was staying with him and I need something from him

I didn't have to look long because the object was on his bed oddly enough.

Going back to my room I took out a parchment and started writing a letter to Harry

 _Dear Harry_

 _I'm going to be away for a while and I don't want you to worry_

 _What happened this morning was to much for me and I hope you understand_

 _I love you_

 _See you soon_

 _-Ginny_

I put the paper down on my bed and took the time turner

Taking a deep breath I gave it a spin.

I don't know to what time frame I was going to but right now I don't really care

Everything started swirling around me and before I knew what was happening I blacked out...


	3. Chapter 2

Ginnys POV

-"you toerag I will never go out with you"

I opened my eyes and saw a redhead arguing with Harry? What is Harry doing here? No, wait he has brown eyes not green. Where am I?

"Hello" I said getting their attention but it came out more like a question

"Oh hey I'm so sorry he is so annoying" said the read head. There was something familiar about her but I don't know what

"I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans-gryffindor headgirl, and this is"-

-"I'm James Potter, headboy and who are you"?

Oh my God. James and Lily. I don't know what to do. I need a good story.

"Uh I'm Brooklyn McCarthy. Where am I"? I said playing like I don't know

"You're in the hospital wing, James and his stupid friends found you by the black lake and got you here" said Lily looking at me with a smile

"My friends are not stupid" James shouted

Madam Pomfrey came in and told him to leave because he was too loud and disturbing other patients

Lily sat on my bed. "So how did you come here. Hogwarts usually doesn't have transfer students"

OK here we go. I need to sound convincing. "I'm a half mom was a witch and my dad a muggle. We lived in a muggle village and my mother thought that it would be better if she teached me magic at home. But a few days ago de-death eaters came. My mom told me to go hide at Hogwarts and look for Dumbledore. I-I don't know if they are alive" whispering the last part I let out a few tears as well to make it seem more real

"Oh dear, I'm sure they are alright" said Lily taking me in a hug

"I hope so too" - "can you bring me to Dumbledore so I can talk to him" I asked Lily

"Of course come with me"

She led out of the hospital wing down a series of hallways I'm all too familiar with. Lily was telling me about them so I had to pretend I that I'm interested. Not that she was boring it's just that I already know everything about it. We stopped in front of a big door. "The password is Lemon drops, I will be waiting for you in the great hall so you can meet my friends too. See you then"

I faced the door and said the password

"Come in" said the voice I know to well

I opened the door and looked around. I spotted the headmaster at his desk drinking tea. He looked a lot younger than I remember him. It was kinda weird looking at him because he was dead in our time

"Well if that isn't our time traveller"- how did he know, oh well I guess he always knows everything- "please sit down and tell me how you came here"

I walked to the big chair, sat down and started talking. "I'm coming from 1999, a year after the second war. We lost a lot of family and friends and I couldn't stay there anymore. My boyfriend has a time turner and I I think you can guess what I did but I didn't think how to go back"

"We can think about that later. I understand your reason for coming here and if you want you can start classes here. Now I want you to tell me your real name and story you told miss Evans" how does he know that I told her a story. This man is full of mysteries

"My name is Ginny Weasley. I told Lily that I'm a half blood and that I was home schooled, until death eaters attacked my home and killed my parents, so Hogwarts was the only place I could go to" I said looking at Dumbledore

"Very well then. You can start school here, it's only the second day and I will get you robes and everything you need"

"Thank you headmaster"I said standing up

"Its nothing,and just one more question" - "who is your boyfriend if he has a time turner" asked the man confused

I had a huge grin he must have thought I'm crazy

"His name is Harry, Harry Potter" he looked at me through his half moon glasses with a little smile

"Tell me who his mother is. I hope it's miss Evans, Minerva and I have always hoped to get them together that is why we made them headboy and headgirl" this shocked me I didn't know

"Yes she is"

His smile got bigger "I will inform the teachers about you and how you came here and you will be sorted at dinner"

"Alright. Thank you headmaster for helping me" I said with a little smile he just nodded at me

Walking out of his office I made my way to the great hall. As I came around the corner I bumped into someone and fell to the floor. As I looked up I saw a boy with brown short hair and scares on his face. I instantly knew it was young Remus. He offered me a hand and pulled me up

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Gi- Brooklyn, I'm new here so I kinda got lost" I sad unsure what to do

"Oh good. Lily told me to find you and help you get to the great hall so you can get sorted. I'm Remus by the way" he smiled warmly "follow me"

We stopped in front of the door. Remus pushed it open walking in. I was probably expected because everyone was looking at me. On the centre in front of the teachers desk as a chair and Mcgongall holding the sorting hat

I walked down and stood next to the chair. Dumbledore started talking "This year we will be having a transfer student, her name is Brooklyn McCarthy. She was home schooled till now so I hope you will help her out in the house she gets put in".

He gestured me to sit on the stool and I did. Mcgonagall put the hat on my head and he started talking "mmm I see a lot of loyality and bravery. You're very brave and talented. Hmm let it be GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table started claping and cheering. I walked to sit with Lily with a huge smile as she gestured for a place next to her

When the meal appeared everyone started eating and Lily introduced me to her friends

"This is Marlene" she pointed to the beautiful blonde who smiled at me. I smiled back remembering that Sirius told us about her

"Alice" the next was the girl I recognized as Nevilles mother

"And Hazel"she just waved at me

"I'm Brooklyn but I guess you already know that" I sad awkwardly

"Hey Evans wanna go out with me" I heard a voice behind us

"I will never go out with you Potter" - "you are an annoying toerag and i told you a thousand times that i will never go out with you" they argued for a while longer and I got bored so I talked with Marlene

"Sorry they are always like that. James askes her out at least 10 times a day for 7 years already. James just plays around and she is really serious" said Hazel amused

"No she's not I'm Sirius" the girls stared rolling their eyes at the voice beside me

"And you must be Brooklyn, how about we go somewhere more private" added Sirius with a wink

"Yes and I'm not interested" I heard giggling from the girls as Sirius walked of shocked

"Sirius is kinda a player he just uses girls, so it was a shock you didn't want to go with him" explained Lily, she must have joined us while I was talking with Sirius

"He is not my type" the girls laughed

"He is James' best friend together with Remus and Peter. They call them self the Marauders" said Lily rolling her eyes

"I think we should go to our dorm. Its late. You will be staying in our dorm and you will get your schedule in the morning"Alice told me standing up and taking her stuff

We all stood up and walked to the dorm. When we got to the common room James tried asking Lily out again but she just ignored him. The dorm looked just like the ones in our time. My bed was in the corner next to Marlenes. We all got in our beds and started talking

"So Brooklyn any boyfriends"? Asked Marlene wiggling her eyebrows

"No,I'm focusing on other stuff" I lied looking at them- "what about you?"

"Well I am going out with Frank Longbottom" said a shy Alice, yawning a bit. I noticed she doesn't talk much. She is a lot like Neville

"We should go to sleep I'm tired" we all agreed with Lily

"Goodnight guys"

"Goodnight"


	4. Chapter 3

Ginny's POV

"Wake up everybody" screamed Alice pulling the covers from us

We all groaned but still got up. Alice was already up and ready to go, so was Lily. I made my way to the bathroom and got ready. Walking down to the great hall we were joined by Frank Longbottom. When I looked better at him I noticed that Neville looked a lot like him.

We walked to the spot we were at yesterday and sat down. Soon we were joined by everybody else and started eating. We talked about random stuff until the Marauders joined us. Sirius sat next to Marlene, James next to Lily and Peter and Remus on either side of me so that I sat in between them

"So Evans, do you have plans for this Hogsmade" asked James with a wink

"Yes and they don't have you in them or anywhere near" answered Lily trying not to shout

His face fell while we all giggled. Sirius got up and walked out of the great hall and soon the others followed him. James who was previously disappointed had a smirk on his face probably planning how he is going to ask Lily out again

"Why are you always so harsh on him?" asked Marlene looking at Lily across the table

"He is annoying and just wants to ask me out so he can humiliate me. He is a player together with his little gang" said Lily with rage

"That is not true" I snapped at Lily,whilst she glared at me

"And how are you supposed to know that. You just came to this school and you didn't even meet him properly" screamed Lily at me "so please stop putting your nose into someone else's business"

She stood up and walked out. The others looked at me knowingly

"She hates him" said Alice looking at her food

"Nah she doesn't" I said trying to keep of my smirk "she just needs to give him a chance"

"She said that you don't know him but it looks like she doesn't know him. Everyone can see that he is in love with her" said Hazel who didn't really say anything the whole time

"Don't get mad at her for shouting at you. She has a short temper. She will probably apologize latter" told me Alice whilst grabbing her stuff

"By the way you have the same schedule as us. Our first class is transfiguration with McGonagall" said Marlene

We walked into the classroom. The others sat down and I noticed Lily sitting up in the front reading something. I walked to the teachers desk and asked her where to sit. She pointed to the only place that was free and it was next to Sirius. When I sat the the lesson started. I soon stopped listening to McGonagall and her lesson

"Hey! Pssst! Brooklyn" I turned to look and saw that Sirius isn't doing anything either

"What?" I whispered at him

"Miss McCarthy please listen and stop talking to Mr. Black" said McGonagall

The lessons soon ended and we found ourselves at dinner talking about stuff that happened that day

Lily and I are good again after she calmed down and apologized

We were currently laughing at something. I don't even know what it was we were laughing at but it was nice and I felt like I know them for a long time

After we finished dinner we went to our dorm. Even though Lily was head girl she refused to sleep in the dorm with James so McGonagall let her sleep with us. I couldn't sleep that night. I was thinking about Harry and what he was doing along with everyone else back in our time

I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I tiptoed out of the dorm and made my way to the astronomy tower. When I got to the top someone was already sitting there

"Oh sorry I didn't know there was someone here" I said ready to walk out

"No it's okay you can stay if you want. I don't mind" said the boy turning around

I sat next to him but still trying to keep a distance

"I'm Brooklyn by the way" I said stretching my hand out to him

He shook my hand and said

"Regulus. Regulus Black"

My eyes widened, realizing who he is. Sirius' brother who dedicated the rest of his life to destroy Voldemort. I shook my thoughts of and said

"So what are you doing here"

"I couldn't sleep. I often come here to think about stuff. What about you?"

"Same. I couldn't sleep and I needed some fresh air" I answered him

There was a moment of silence. It wasn't awkward but comfortable

"I have to go now. Thank you for keeping me company" whispered Regulus and walked away before I could answer

I sat there for a while just watching the sun rise and a new day begin


	5. Chapter 4

Ginnys POV

"Uh finally" I said packing up my things as the teacher finally dismissed us from class

I got up and searched for Alice. She was the only one that had charms with me. I found her waiting for me by the door. As soon as I joined her we started walking to the common room. Lily, Marlene and Hazel are probably already there

It was finally the end of the lessons and Friday too

We walked up the staircase to the portrait, said the password and entered

"Finally you are here" said Lily desperately from her seat on the couch

"We had to stay for a little longer to finish the lesson because someone pranked some Slytherins and with couldn't finish the lesson on time" I said glaring at the group of guys who were grining back at me

"Oh come on. You can't deny that it was super funny" said Sirius laughing

"Yes. Turning the Slytherins hair pink and purple is so funny" Marlene rolled her eyes at him and was about to say something else when James interrupted her

"Hey Marls don't you have a date in like 10 minutes"

"I TOTALLY FORGOT" she shouted and ran up the stairs to get ready

"Who does she have a date with?" asked Sirius sounding jealous

Remus answered him

"Albert Runcorn. The Hufflepuff she was talking about yesterday"

"Since when does she like him. He isn't even good looking. He is a jerk and is going to hurt her"

"You don't even know him Black" said an angry Marlene coming back all ready- "AND WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE YOU ARE FAR WORSE THAN HIM"

We were all left speechless as she stormed out of the common room

James broke the silence by asking

"Are you jealous Padfoot"

"NO! I'm just trying to help her"

Sirius then got up and went to the dorm with the guys following.

We soon did too. As soon as we got there Lily finally spoke since Marlene left

"Uh I just remembered I have to sleep in my dorm with James"

She fell on her bed buring her head in the pillow

"I really don't know what your problem is" said Alice "James is not even that bad"

"You should try and give him a chance"

"I don't know how. He always annoys me and I try not to get angry but he just doesn't know when to stop" whined Lily packing some of her things

"He is a guy" I told Lily "you need to understand that. He really likes you and does everything to impress you"

"OK I guess I will try to be nicer to him. Bye now. See you tomorrow"

We all got ready and went to bed

Dream

I was in the Burrow. There was a light from the kitchen and voices we're heard

"I'm just really worried" said a voice I recognized as my mum

"What if something happened to her?"

I opened the door to see the whole family sitting at the table and talking. But they don't seem to be noticing me

"Well it is your fault. Why did you even have a bloody time turner with you" shouted Ron

"Ron calm down" whispered Hermione

"I will not calm down Hermione. If something happens to Ginny we won't even know"

"Guys please stop arguing" I tried to say something but they didn't hear me

I tried to touch Harry but just went through him. I gasped and looked at the others. I tried picking something up but the same happened

"Stop it now" said dad ending the argument

Everyone went silent and looked at him

"We will go to the ministry and try to find a way to see where she is. So stop this nonsense. Its not going to help"

They looked down ashamed and started apologizing. I took the time to take a closer look at them. I missed them all so much. They all looked exhausted and had rings under their eyes

A few moments later I heard buzzing in my ears and felt like I was being sucked away

End of dream

I woke up out of breath. Making sure I didn't wake anyone up I tiptoed to the door and went to the common room. I noticed that Marlene still wasn't back

Walking down the stairs I noticed a figure on the couch. As he turned around it turned out to be Sirius

I greeted him and sat on the loveseat by the fire. We both didn't say anything but the silence was comfortable

I started thinking about the dream. Did it really happen. Is it possible to dream something like that. I know Harry had visions too but I'm not sure if I'm able to do that. I'm going to ask Dumbledore later

"Why are you awake" asked Sirius quietly not wanting to wake anyone up

"I had a nightmare. What about you"

"I didn't sleep at all. I was thinking about stuff"

"You are waiting for her aren't you"

He let out a sigh "I don't know why it bothers me this much"

"Maybe you like her" I said trying to keep my smile off

"No. I don't like anyone. I never did"

"Maybe she is something else" I said yawning

"Maybe"

That was the last thing I heard before drifting of to sleep

I know the chapter is bad and I probably has a lot of spelling mistakes but I still hope you like it


End file.
